hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Biscuit Krueger
Biscuit's friendship with Gon and Killua Biscuit has a very strong relationship between them Bisky Where did this come from? Is it from the manga? I don't recall it during the greed island OVAs. +Y 04:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, it did came from the manga: Chapter 137. In the OVAs, Killua and Gon call Biscuit "Biske" (Not sure about the correct spelling though) because "Biscuit" is a bit hard to pronounce, or so she says in the manga... Hahaharuhi! (talk) Age she is 17 not 57 05:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Wrong. In chapter 137, her age is revealed as 57. Body Transformation and Cookie-chan Where is it said that Biske's Body Transformation is a Transmutation ability? Also, how do you guys think that she changes her body? I think that she uses Cookie-chan. Cookie-chan is a Conjuration ability that can uses Transmutation, right? So, why is it classified as Transmutation and not Conjuration, Transmutation and Manipulation? Netero's Hatsu is classified as Emission and Enhancement, so I think that Cookie-chan needs a change (I know that, in the final of its description, it's said that this ability is a mixture of Conjuration, Transmutation and Manipulation). Also, about Biske's Body Transformation: Maybe Cookie-chan can change Biske's body, then Biske can undo this transformation whenever she wants. Thinking this way, it is correct that the Body Transformation is a Transmutation ability, because, to transform, Biske uses (maybe) a Transmuted Lotion, but it would be good to say that this is not unique a Transformation ability. What do you guys think? Sorry for my bad English. :I have to agree with " Cookie-chan is a Conjuration ability that can uses Transmutation, right? So, why is it classified as Transmutation and not Conjuration, Transmutation and Manipulation?" ''I just don't see where emission in this new classification adds up. Rizgubi (talk) 22:05, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Quote I noticed she doesn't have a quote, unlike most characters. Is there any reason for that? I'd contribute with one if I could, but I literally can't. Juan D'Marco 14:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Why Biscuit ability would use Manipulation and Emission ? Why did you said Biscuit ability use Manipulation and Emission ? Cookie herself is an conjuration ability, and she can transmute her aura in several pomades, chapter 171. --Dr.Blythe (talk) 20:36, July 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- Manipulation was stated because her movement actions and Emission was stated because one of her abilities emits her aura to heal targets. RumbleXRumble (talk) 20:18, July 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- I disagree, conjuration objet can move by thereself. Kaito Crazy Clown, Kurapika Dolphin, and Shizuku "Blinky" are self governing, not manipulate. Thought Kastro was not able to create something as complex and use manipulation to control his double ; and : http://www3.mangafreak.net/Read1_Hunter_X_Hunter_134_11 Also Manipulation is the opposite of Biscuit Nen ability. And for Emission : https://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/886476HunterXHunter20018.jpg ''from chapter 201 Are you sure this is an Emission ability ? --Dr.Blythe (talk) 20:36, July 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- Well my honestly was based on conjecture, but Kastro's ability was explained by Wing as an ability that required both Conjuration and Manipulation. Both categories he lacked proficiency in. While yes both abilities of Kite and Shizuku are self governing they both require the use of users. Iran Blinky can only speak in gibberish and suck up non living objects, While the clown can transform into various weapons and can talk slightly moving it's mouth when it talks. And Cookie's ability I can see why you question why it's called an Emission ability. I suppose the flakes sprinkled were considered to be part Emission for the separation of the aura. But my explanation is most likely flawed and perhaps someone else can better explain it or agree with you. RumbleXRumble (talk) 20:59, July 14, 2017 (UTC) It might be worth pointing out that we do not know for sure, but Emission seems more likely than Conjuration (and yes, we do know that even conjured constructs, except weapons, need Manipulation). There are multiple reasons why Emission seems more likely: the way Cookie comes into existence (we see its silhouette form gradually instead of it going from not existing to existing, 0-100), the fact that it channels Biscuit's aura (since it's not a clone of Biscuit herself, Cookie being a conjured human and having its own Nen type and aura might be problematic), and that she revealed her real body, which is her trump card, to convince Vergei instead of conjuring Cookie-chan (which would not even require her to show what it can do, only that she can make another person appear out of thin air). Martialmaniac (talk) 15:28, November 7, 2018 (UTC)